


The Hardest Part

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't get my head around it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Heroes.
> 
> As with one of my KI fics from the same time it was written after Nana Margaret died.

Sam had been staring into her scotch for over an hour in the hope that the ripples and swirls would offer comfort. They didn’t. She noticed that Daniel’s drink was also untouched.

“I can’t get my head around this,” Sam admitted as she picked her glass up.

Daniel tenderly rubbed her back, putting her drink back down on the counter. “I can’t either.”

“You think Cassie will be okay?” she asked solemnly.

“She’ll be fine. It’s Jack that I’m worried about.”

“Me too. He hasn’t really said anything.”

“And?”

“We had a hug but it didn’t feel right.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by feel right?” he questioned curiously.

“It was like he was pushing me away, as though he’d already put his barriers up.”

Daniel sighed sadly. “They we’re lovers, Sam, and he got to be a father again.”

“I know that but it just felt awkward.”

A wry smile crept across Daniel’s lips. “Come on, let’s go home,” he said as he pushed his stool back.

Sam looked sadly at him. “What about our drinks?”

“Drink isn’t the answer, Sam. You have to find a way to grieve.”


End file.
